dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Johnnya4344
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dungeons and Dragons Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mechanic (3.5e Class) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Eiji-kun (Talk) 11:01, April 13, 2010 :I will. If you read some of my homebrew, feel free to comment on the flavor/mechanics. Feedback is always appreciated. --Johnnya4344 16:54, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Warlocks If you liked the Fell Warrior PRC, check this out.--Tavis McCricket 00:24, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :Seen it, love it, used it. Great balance. --Johnnya4344 16:55, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Wow, I'm actually quite flattered to hear that. Out of curiousity, what level are you playing one at, and what feats did you take?--Tavis McCricket 21:52, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :::I played it at Tome level (but we didn't use tome DR rules), and I optimized it as much as I could. I was Surging as much as I can (the DM let me do it as much as I wanted), and I took a tome variant of Fey heritage from Complete Mage that gave me more DR. I also used the damage boosting items from Magic Item Compendium, and although I was overshadowed by the wizard a tad in combat (despite his basic tactics), I still was a significant party member. My idea is just make eldritch blast 1d6/level, that way it always does level appropriate damage. One of my classes is having a balance issue, and instead of elemental damage spells, I just gave him 1d6/level damage of any element. Look at the talk page and maybe you'll get some ideas. I love the Warlock flavor more than anything, and the class is usable with a tad bit of optimization. Hope this helps. --Johnnya4344 10:24, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::If it was 1d6/level then (with my version) a warlock could do 60d6 base on a full attack, 120d6 if he eldritch surged, to a single target, or spread over three targets (Or, if he's hasted, 80d6/160d6 respectively). If he doesn't surge, and instead uses AoEs, he could do 60d6 to 80d6 damage to any number of foes on the field. Combined with the fact that an eldritch blast can carry any number of debuffs with it (namely, stun, blind, or negative levels), to me that's just too potent. If it's just about raw damage, I uploaded a feat that lets you add your charisma modifier as a damage bonus to all invocations that deal dice damage (which can be a good source of +15 or so bonus damage around lvl 20). ::::Is the issue simply damage output?--Tavis McCricket 19:23, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::The damage of the warlock is fine because it carries other effects and is AoE more often. The spellslinger is a different beast who probably should not be doing that level of damage if Johnnya4344's mentioned TWF changes get put in and his attacks get doubled with a feat choice. - TarkisFlux 20:31, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Refering to mine or the WotC one?--Tavis McCricket 20:35, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Yours, though aside from eventually getting the full-attack they're pretty similar on that point aren't they? - TarkisFlux 20:36, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::With mine, they can wear medium armor, they get more DR, can trigger fiendish resilience more often (albeit with a much shorter duration), more invocations (specifically blast shape/essence), the Eldritch Blast caps out at one dice higher (10d6 rather than 9d6), they can increase the damage of a blast as a free action by dealing 1d3 damage to themself for every 1d6 they add to the blast (limited to doubling the strength of their blast, not permitted with AoEs)... I think that about covers it.--Tavis McCricket 20:46, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Oh, sorry, I was just talking about eldritch blast damage vs. spell slinging damage since you were making the claim that it's fine (which I was trying to agree with) and asking if it wasn't high enough for some reason. I was trying to say that 1 die per 2 levels is fine for your warlock and shouldn't be boosted even though the spellslinger gets 1 die per level (for now anyway) because they have different things that they add on to their range touch attacks. When I said yours was pretty similar to the WotC one, I was only really looking at the blast and not really looking at the other differences. Sorry for the confusion. - TarkisFlux 21:19, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Uploaded Images All uploaded images need proper license information. If you need help with this, ask an admin and we'll get on it, otherwise, images without license info will get deleted. If you have proper license info for File:SerendibSorcerer.jpg, be sure to add it. --Ganteka Future 19:42, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks Ganteka. 'Preciate it. --Johnnya4344 20:11, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Tome Metamagic I'm going to revamp the tome metamagic feats soon (changing to Spellcasting feats), and wanted to know if you minded me changing yours to scale with maximum spell level instead of caster level to match existing tome feats. Let me know if you have any issues with it, or want to discuss the relative merits of the approach over the CL one. - TarkisFlux 07:20, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :Naw, go for it. --Johnnya4344 01:24, July 10, 2010 (UTC)